Amando hasta el final
by pflovegl
Summary: Un triángulo amoroso que terminará en un futuro tal vez peligroso, quien ganará el que sobrevivió al Lich o el que lleva una gema de poder en su pecho. Un amigo de los dos los ayudará, el ya sabe lo que pasará solo que no lo dirá.
1. Prólogo

**Prólogo**

Ella no entendía porque él se tenía que ir, pensó que había encontrado un alma gemela, todos esos pensamientos dentro de su cabeza giraban. Tuvo que dejar de pensar porque un perro azul pasó por la puerta del castillo…

* * *

**Este es mi primer fanfic y quiero agradecer a algunas personas**

**a mrdaniomi por mostrarme esta pagina**

**a mi mama porque desde que murio mi padre murio ella me cuido hasta ahora**

**y al creador de hora de aventura Pedlenton Ward**


	2. El día que empezó todo

**Capítulo 1**

**El día que empezó todo**

En el reino del fuego había un chico llamado Félix que era muy curioso, le gustaban las aventuras, generoso y también justo (típicamente las cualidades de todo aventurero) estaba caminando por el reino del fuego y de repente se tropezó con una chica se paralizo por un momento por su belleza (parecía amor a primera vista) y hablaron por un buen momento pero ella se tenía que ir, Félix Firediborni sabía que la volvería a ver…

Después de un tiempo de hablar y hablar, Félix le quería decir que le gustaba y si ella sentía lo mismo.

Un momento después de que se encontraran unos guardias del palacio y se lo llevaron el. Cuando llegaron con el Rey él dijo:

-Mis guardias te han visto con mi hija quisiera saber cuáles son tus intenciones con ella-

Félix no sabía que decir además Sina nunca le dijo que era la princesa.

-Solo quisiera estar con ella-

-Tú no eres de la realeza, no puedes estar con mi hija; a menos que decidas tomar el reto-

-Acepto el reto-

-Abran las puertas-

Después de que el Rey dijo eso se abrieron unas grandes puertas y apareció un guerrero y Félix se quedó muy sorprendido y dijo:

-papa-

-Hijo? Por qué no me dijiste que estabas con la princesa?-

-Eso no importa, y ya que eres mi padre me dejaras ganar, verdad?-

-esas no son las reglas-

-Pero eres mi padre, porqueeee?!-

-Tendrás que vencerme hijo-

En ese momento Félix se enojó tanto que de él salía un poder increíble…

Después de una larga pelea Félix no podía soportar más pero, increíblemente saca más poder, pero cuando le iba a dar un golpe a su padre , su padre lo golpea en el pecho y cae desmayado.

Cuando el Rey sujeto a Félix, el Rey dijo:

-Traigan el tanque-

Los guardias llevaron un gran tanque de agua e iban a sumergir a Félix cuando su padre dijo:

-Que hacen?! Por qué le harán eso a mi hijo?!-

-Este es el precio por perder una batalla-

Pero cuando sumergieron a Félix en el tanque de agua solo se apagó pero no murió y por eso decidieron desterrarlo y que nunca volviera.


	3. El gran mago

**Capitulo 2**

**El gran mago**

Estaba un mago en el macrocosmos jugando póker con Prismo, el Búho cósmico y Glob en eso sacan cartas y todos las muestran, el Búho cósmico dice:

-Trio de ases-

Pero el mago dijo:

-Lo lamento Búho, yo tengo full house, páguenme-

-Oye tú tienes magia y pudiste haber cambiado las cartas-

-No, no soy tramposo, bueno me tengo que ir al bosque y a esperar que despierte un chico-

Todos estaban preocupados y Prismo dijo:

-Que le paso-

-No te lo puedo decir es secreto-

Después el mago se transportó al bosque pero sin olvidarse que le debían dinero.

Al llegar al bosque vio que Félix seguía inconsciente, él sabía que Félix estaba allí porque el mago podía ver cualquier parta del mundo con solo cerrar sus ojos.

El mago se puso a meditar hasta que Félix despierte…

Después de un rato Félix despertó, vio al mago y acercándose lentamente el mago alzo su mano y dijo:

-Félix Firediborn, al fin has despertado-

-Pero quien eres tu Como sabes mi nombre?-

-Soy Daniel Alba, te he visto luchar con tu padre, y toma come esto, debes estar débil-

-Gracias, y que haces aquí?-

Puso una gran sonrisa y dijo:

-Solo vine a ayudarte con tu romance de la princesa flama-

Se pusieron a conversar. Después llegó la noche, se notaba que iba a llover y Félix dijo:

-Oh no-

-Que pasa Félix?-

-Va a llover y no hay lugar donde refugiarme-

-Tranquilo tengo un plan-

El gran mago alzo sus manos y dijo:

-CRONO SRHENOS CAZI FERA-

Apareció de la tierra un refugio grande y ahí pasaron la noche los dos…

Al despertar Félix no encontró al mago y se fue a explorar porque estaba aburrido.

El mago mientras iba flotando por las nubes decide bajar para ver a un chico que iba con su perro.

-Hola Finn el humano-

-Que pasa mago extraño-

-Solo vengo a decirte que en algún momento encontraras a la persona ideal y empezara la guerra entre dos elementos-

-Ok, lo que tú digas-

El mago se desvaneció en el aire y fue con Sina Blaze.

Al llegar encontró a la princesa flama encerrada en una gran lámpara y un poco triste, sintió mucha pena por su amiga pero no podía hacer nada.

-Princesa vengo a decirle algo importante-

-Qué cosa Daniel?-

-Vas a tener que elegir entre dos personas en algo de tiempo, tu contrario y tu igual, los dos te atraerán pero el mejor tal vez lo elegirás-

-Gracias mago, esperare ese momento con ansias-

-Y también quédate tranquila saldrás de esa lámpara, adiós-

El mago al volver con Félix dijo:

-He hablado con alguien que será tu amigo y tendrás que pelear y también con el amor de tu vida que volverás a ver-

-No entendí Daniel-

-Pronto si Félix, pronto si-

Siguieron caminando por el bosque y el mago dijo:

-Tengo que mostrarte un lugar Félix-

Lo transporto con él y fueron a un lugar muy grande y Félix estaba un poco confundido.

-Aquí será en donde tendrás que luchar en una guerra donde todo se vale-

-No sé si creerte, pero lo hare ya que me caes bien-


	4. El flashback de la princesa

**Capitulo 3**

**El flashback de la princesa**

Pasaron 2 años y la Princesa Flama estaba encerrada en una lámpara gigante por culpa de la Dulce Princesa, ella la había encerrado porque era muy inestable, le pasaron muchos recuerdos por la cabeza y empezó a recordar…

_Flashback_

Un día ella estaba caminando por el palacio y vio a un chico, ella pensó en ir a verlo pero él estaba pensativo con la mirada baja, iba a hablarle y se tropezaron, ella sintió algo en su interior pero no sabía que era pero cuando lo veía a ese chico solo se sentía rara y decidió hablar con él; hablaron mucho tiempo y la Princesa Flama dijo que se tenía que ir pero quedaron en verse al siguiente día…

Cuando se encontraron al siguiente, la Princesa Flama no sabía que algunos guardias del castillo la estaban siguiendo.

Los guardias observaron a un chico, no se lo veía como de la realeza y decidieron llevárselo al Rey, Sina Blaze(o la Princesa Flama) decidió ir a escondidas y ver que ocurría.

Cuando llegó Sina al palacio, Félix estaba peleando con el mejor guerrero de su padre y cuando vio que perdió y lo sumergieron en ese tanque observo que Félix seguía vivo, se sintió muy feliz pero cuando enviaron a los guardias a que se lo llevaran entro gritando:

-Noooooooooo!-

El padre de Félix la detuvo y dijo:

-Princesa, no se meta, yo volveré a traer a mi hijo-

Se volteó para mirar al Rey diciéndole:

-Señor lo reto a un combate por el trono-

El Rey emocionado dijo:

-Acepto, y si pierdes te sumergiremos en el tanque-

-Perfecto-

Empezó una gran pelea y el Rey dio el primer golpe.

-Eres muy débil Ignitus-

-Solo estoy calentando mi Rey-

El padre de Félix hizo dos bolas de fuego y se las lanzo al Rey, el rey pudo esquivar las bolas de fuego y dijo:

-Voy a terminar con esto ahora-

El Rey hizo una inmensa bola en llamas y se la lanzo a Ignitus Firediborni…

El padre de Félix cayó rendido pero no inconsciente y el Rey dijo:

-Acabas de perder Ignitus, te sumergiremos en el tanque-

El padre de Félix le dijo a Sina:

-Lo lamento princesa, perdí, no pude recuperar a mi hijo-

Todos los guardias sujetaron al padre de Félix y lo llevaron al tanque.

La princesa salió corriendo para no ver al padre de Félix morir. Empezó a llorar por todo lo que había pasado.

Fue con su padre y dijo:

-Por qué lo hiciste?!-

-El perdió y ese es el castigo-

-Te odiooooo!-

Sina lo vio a su padre y de su cuerpo salieron muchas llamas y no podía controlarse, alguien, no se sabe quién, llamo a los banana guardias.

Lograron controlarla un poco cuando llegaron y la encerraron en una lámpara gigante…

_Fin del flashback_

Ella no entendía porque él se tenía que ir, pensó que había encontrado un alma gemela, todos estos pensamientos dentro de su cabeza giraban. Tuvo que dejar de pensar un momento porque un perro azul pasaba por la puerta del castillo.

El perro le dijo al Rey Flama que venía de la realeza.

Sina Blaze pensaba que era un amigo de Félix pero no era asi se trataba de un chico llamado Finn.

El perro hizo lo posible por quedarse con la princesa y al final logro hacerlo.

* * *

_Y ustedes ya saben que paso después ya que en los capítulos en que sale la Princesa Flama esta todo._

* * *

**Lamento no haber subido este capítulo antes, es que la escuela me ha tenido ocupado. Tal vez no suba el siguiente capítulo pronto porque lo sigo pensando, todo está en mi cabeza pero que van a hablar me falta pensar, y bueno si entienden bien si no también. **

**Comenten lo que quisieran que ponga en mi historia, me ayudarían sus comentarios.**


End file.
